


A dangerous Shortcut

by Zirigosa



Category: WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Duskwood, F/M, Ogres, khadgrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: This is one of the many Khadgrin Stories I wrote <3 I thought this, and two others (will be uploaded later that month) would fit well on here. I haven’t changed anything in these texts since I wrote them a couple months ago. So bare with me, english isn’t my mother tongue x3Lovely Peregrïn belongs to my friend Drew (@drew-winchester on Tumblr. <3)





	A dangerous Shortcut

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the many Khadgrin Stories I wrote <3 I thought this, and two others (will be uploaded later that month) would fit well on here. I haven’t changed anything in these texts since I wrote them a couple months ago. So bare with me, english isn’t my mother tongue x3  
> Lovely Peregrïn belongs to my friend Drew (@drew-winchester on Tumblr. <3)

Duskwood wasn’t always this spooky and dusky as Khadgar knew.  
He believed to read somewhere that this place was actually quite pleasant. He couldn’t tell. He never was here before all of this happened. But Medivh knew for sure.

The big watch right in the middle of the city rang midnight. It was the perfect time for a little walk, Perry suggested. Maybe they would go on an adventure, here, in Duskwood.  
Since Khadgar wasn’t allowed to leave the tower or it’s surroundings, unless the magus said so or it was requested, he had to stay around Karazhan. And he never complained.  
He travelled a couple places, but was never as too far away from home, not to mention from Dalaran.  
Home.

„I know a shortcut!“ He grinned.  
„Is it really a shortcut or do we actually walk longer than if we’d just travel by this road?“ Peregrïn asked with a smile. She loved teasing him a little, especially since she noticed his fear.  
It wasn’t actually fear, more his insecurity, if this was the right place to be at such a time. „Nah.“ He replied shaking his head. „It is one. Come! This way!“  
Perry followed.  
It was leading them right into the forest.  
There was no torch, no light from the Night watch guiding their way. The more they dug their way through big, thick spider webs and thicket, the more nervous Khadgar grew. But he didn’t want to show it.  
Was this really the shortcut he had in mind? 

What was the worst that could happen here in this forest? Spiders? Made him laugh. (Or scream, depending on their height.), Wolves were too shy to come closer to humans, or even elves.  
The undead weren’t here anymore, so they hadn’t had to conquer them in first place, yet still Khadgar had this creeping feeling that he forgot about something.  
„Is everything okay?“ Peregrïn asked, her night vision worked flawless. „Uh… Yes!“  
She noticed him being a little bit nervous, but there was no reason to be. With a soft smile, which he couldn’t really see, she gently patted Khadgar’s shoulder.  
„Don’t worry. I can’t feel any dark or strange presence lingering here.“ She assured him. „Besides, we’re close to another road.“ Her gentle voices soothed Khadgar’s mind.  
She was right.  
Why on Azeroth was he scared? No, not scared, just nervous. There was still this unpleasant feeling he couldn’t describe or point at. So he let Peregrïn’s word ease his mind, as he nodded thankful towards her.

„Have you… Have you ever seen an Ogre?“ The mage asked climbing down the rocky path. Perry squinted her eyes as she tried to remember if she ever had seen a creature that big, that humongous..  
„Yes, i have, in Feralas!“ She then replied.  
Khadgar looked at her with open gaped mouth. „How was it?“  
„Well, they smell really bad.“ Perry giggled and even the young mage snorted. That was not what he expected as an answer. „No, seriously, they were too far away. It was… A tribe? Is it that what it’s called?“  
Khadgar shrugged. „I guess.“  
„Well i saw them from afar. I knew by instinct i shouldn’t go any closer.“  
The path led the two back on a more stable, well built road. Khadgar sighed in relief as his feet touched even ground. The mage noticed they were alone here. Not even the Night watch was near sight. Taking a good look left, then right, he began to set one foot after another.

At least this creeping feeling seemed to be gone.  
Or…  
As far as he could tell, he just didn’t realized it anymore. Now he had an adventure. Something that didn’t involve his books or his daydreams, not that they were bad, but he felt like he needed to see a bit more of the world, together with Peregrïn.  
Every now and then they could hear birds singing in the trees- An odd sound, keeping in mind it was past midnight… Footsteps on the soft ground that weren’t theirs.  
A cracking sound of a branch breaking unter the weight of a creature.  
Perry’s ears twitched as she noticed. Khadgar probably couldn’t hear it, as if it seemed he’d be too much in his thoughts of what way they should tracking next when i fact they seemed to-  
Heavy footsteps came along their way.  
„Watch out!“ Perry yelped, as if they knew, a huge Ogre swung his cudgel, trying to strike them down. „OGRE!!“ 

How could a creature this big and ugly be so light footed?! Where did he come from!? Without knowing it any better, Perry and Khadgar ran in the wrong direction.  
This nasty bully scared them right into the Ogre mound. They headed directly deeper into the trap. Khadgar reached out for Peregrïn’s hand, afraid he’d lose her.  
Focused on how close she was to him, they haven’t noticed how fatal the situation was. Khadgar bumped right into a two-headed, ugly brute

„Me smash! You die!“ He roared, as Perry quickly could react and parry his action with her dagger.  
Khadgar gasped and soon gathered his mind to cast a simple spell that froze the ground right under those fat feet. „Raaaaah!“ Before the Ogre even could have noticed what was happening he stumbled and fell.  
„This way!“  
Khadgar knew that if they were about to ran in that cave, they’ll surely end up as an Ogre-dish! That must have been their plan, as the first one scared them down here.  
„These clever bastards!“ He mumbled catching his breath.

They were lucky to get it out of the mound in time, as more and more Ogre gathered, alarmed by what was happening out there. As soon as they both were sure to be out of danger, Peregrïn put her dagger away.  
„That was… So close!“ She said between heavy breaths. „Yeah.“ Khadgar replied gasping for air. „That was good with… Your dagger…!“  
Perry smirked.  
„Your ice-spell was very helpful as well.“  
Perry gasped as she realized one of these brutes followed them all the way up the hill. He was angry, screaming like he’s about to rend the flesh from their bones, and he was fast!  
Trying to escape, the Ogre snatched Khadgar’s cape, tugging him back- The young mage reacted in panic but before he could cast a spell the Ogre threw Khadgar away, because now he had put an eye on the pretty night elf who tried to help her friend.  
„Dis is gonna be gud!“ He drooled, laughing at her meager attempt to hurt him with a dagger. He was big, he was fat and the skin had this leather-ish touch that made it nearly impossible to pierce it with a dagger.  
She could barely hurt him, not to talk about his strength and how easy he just threw khadgar away, as if he weighed nothing!  
The wasn’t hurt, at least not that he noticed, but he saw that the bully was about to grab Perry- and that clearly was enough to push him back on his feet again.  
Running towards the Ogre he just blunt ran into him, into this fat, stinky back- Not meant to harming him this way, but to distract him and catching his attention.  
It worked-  
„Puny human!“ There were two of these little creatures, but he’d eat them both anyways. No matter which one he had to kill first. Khadgar ducked in the right time as the huge weapon swooped so close over his head.  
With one brave kick he beat the creature’s knee- The Ogre wasn’t pleased, but stumbled, only to get hit by a harsh spell right in his face. The brute screamed in pain, as Khadgar ran back to Perry, grabbing her hand, dragging her to safety.

Peregrïn was amazed…  
How fast, how smooth and … Brave Khadgar acted! She never noticed his full potential. 

„You there, what are you two doing?!“ A sharp voice caught their attention. A man, maybe from the Night watch, came closer with his lantern to check if they’re both unharmed.  
„… Did you just came from that direction?!“ All he heard was the Ogres cry, and then noises from the fight, that's why he came down here to check the situation.  
„Yes!“ Khadgar coughed.  
„What in the…“ The man couldn’t believe how lucky they were. „Come with me, are you hurt?“ „No, i am not hurt but he could be.“ Peregrïn was still amazed by what he had done to protect her.  
She never doubted him, but seeing him fighting fierce made her heart beat faster. 

„I am fine too.“ Khadgar assured, joining the man nonetheless. „We have water in our camp, we’ll check if you two need something else.“  
„Thank you, sir.“  
„Please, call me Morgan.“ He insisted. „Sven will check if you’re wounded and then you two have to tell us what was going on down there.“ He demanded.  
Perry nodded, taking Khadgar’s hand in hers with a soft smile.  
This good sensation in her chest…  
Khadgar even blushed a little, as he realized what he had done and how fast and fierce he was. Not even thinking twice to safe Perry from this Ogre.

Now that surely was an adventure to tell!


End file.
